


Out with the Old

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series, Dogma (1999)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure unadulterated crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with the Old

**Author's Note:**

> Crack of the highest degree.

Angel walked into the small office to find Cordelia and Wesley watching the news. He saw a church in the background and a cardinal standing at a podium.

“What’s all this?”

“It’s some feed from New Jersey, a rededication of this church," Cordy said.

“And we’re getting it here because?” Angel asked.

“Slow news day?” she supplied.

“They are discussing revitalizing the church to bring in the teen crowd,” Wesley said.

Angel shook his head. “What’s wrong with what they have, it worked for me when I was a boy.”

“Times change, Angel,” Wesley replied, turning the sound up.

The cardinal was talking about replacing the crucifix as a symbol in favor of some Andy Warholesque representation of Jesus. Angel snorted and then started laughing. Cordy and Wes turned to him.

“Would you care to share with us what is so amusing?” Wesley asked.

“Do they really think that that,” he said, meaning the so called ‘Buddy Christ’, “Is going to inspire fear in the undead? And it’s not exactly portable.”

Wesley turned back to the television and started chuckling. “Yes, it does lack a certain je ne sais quoi.”

Angel went over and turned off the set. “Come on, I’ll fix breakfast.”

“Pancakes?” Cordy asked.

“Why not?” Angel replied, walking into the kitchen.  


End file.
